The Escape
by auryocookie
Summary: This is about a boy Ben's journey from the place where he is being tricked and Pokemon or anything related to it is never spoken of or allowed, until him and his friend Rachel decide to escape from that place and head to the faraway land known as Kanto
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"There's nothing wrong here doctor," said the young boy. The young boy had short blonde hair. He had blue and green eyes that when you looked into them would seem to look deep into your soul and make you feel as if your whole life had been discovered in one stare by the boy. He was skinny but had broad shoulders and was somewhere in the 4 foot range. His life had seemed to go on forever when really it had only been going for about 9 years and almost 10.

He looked around the room he seemed to know to well.

The long chair he sat on week after week along with the clock on the wall that clicked every second like each second was rotting away while you were stuck in this office, and it was all you wanted to take the clock and smash it against the ground.

"For weeks I've been coming here and every time I have to tell you that I simply have no major problems in my life," the boy told him.

Again he looked around at the familiar room. The pictures of the doctor's family on the wall, the happy faces seemed to make an upsetting feeling in his stomach. It must have been something about them having a happy life that seemed to upset him so much.

If he were to compare the doctor's pictures to the one's his family had left him you would think his life was just a sad song playing that wouldn't end.

The doctor was going on and on about how he should just start to talk about how he needed to open up about how he feels and what he thinks could make his life better.

The boy had a sudden urge to grab his iPod, slide the headphone up his sweatshirt and completely ignore the doctor.

It was a simple plan, because like every other session with the doctor, he would ramble on and even if the boy wanted to say anything the chances of it were very unlikely.

"Look, first of all please call me Mr. Andrews and second don't be afraid to open up to me," he continued. And then for some strange reason, today the boy decided to have a conversation with the doctor.

"You see doctor there's simply nothing for me to open up to you," replied the child. "Can't you understand your parents are paying me good money to talk to you and to help them try to find out what's wrong?"

If he only knew about my real parents and these new "intruders" that think they can barge into my life and send me to these stupid sessions every week he thought to himself.

"There's nothing wrong though, because you see doctor even if you were being paid a million dollars per hour the chances of me opening up to you have about the same chances of me escaping this miserable life."

"Well, now we're getting somewhere," Mr. Andrews replied. "But again doctor another one of your so interesting sessions that I seem to enjoy oh so much, seems to have ended."

"There's always next week young one," and with that the young boy left the room.

"There's something wrong with that boy and it seems that I have little chances of ever getting anywhere with him," said the doctor to himself as he sighed heavily.

The boy started to walk home when he noticed a sound coming out of one of the bushes by him.

"It's nothing," he thought to himself as he put turned his Ipod on and put the headphones in his ears. There was something in the bushes though and if he would have checked them he could have saved himself the trouble he was going to face further on.

"He's home honey," said the man who was pretending to be the boy's father. "Hi Ben!" the woman pretending to be his Mom said as she came over to give him a hug. Ben quickly avoided the woman and went to his room.

"Is there something wrong honey?" said the woman pretending to be his Mom also known as Emma. "Emma how many times do I have to tell you to stop calling me honey and I'm fine, I just prefer you not to rub your fake happiness all over me in a hug." "Fine Ben just come when dinner's ready please," she said as she went back to the kitchen, a little hurt by what he had said.

The boy left and entered his room.

He opened up his window and felt the breeze run across his face. It felt nice and seemed to calm him.

He sat down and grabbed the object that he wondered so much about.

"Do you still have that thing?" said a blonde headed girl in a blue cap. She stared at the blonde headed boy who looked like he was lost in a place he was never meant to end up in.

Ben looked up at her with that soul piercing stare. "What's it to you," he told her which came out meaner than he meant. "I was just asking because you know you're not even supposed to know what those are."

"I know but the more they tell me I'm not supposed to have any contact in that world the more I want to leave this place and explore it."

"And where exactly is that?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about," he said as he looked up at her and then at the little red and white ball in his hand.

"Then I think it's about time we go there," said the girl.

"Whatever you say Rachel," Ben said with the same exact smirk Rachel had on her face just a few moments ago, as he grabbed the bag that he had been packing for the last few weeks.

* * *

Alright so this may seem like it doesn't have to much to do with Pokemon but trust me as I go further into the chapters it will have a lot more to do with it.

And in case you were wondering this is going to be a story about the character Ben I'm creating which will probably have a lot to do with more of the stories I will write


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you coming?" said Rachel. "Yeah I'm ready but…." the boy staired deep into her eyes where mystery seemed to wonder. But, what?" "It's nothing" said the blonde haired boy. "Alright then let's get the hell outta here!" "Alright let's go," said Ben as he climbed out of the window with Rachel onto the town's street.

The two kids ran down the street hoping no one would see them while it was dark outside and question what they were doing.

"Holy crap it's cold!" Rachel told Ben as she took out her sweatshirt and wrapped it around herself. Ben could see something sticking out of the pocket but wasn't sure he should ask what it was.

They traveled for about an hour until they had reached the end of the town.

There was a sign that said "No one past this point! There are dangerous creatures out there that can harm you and without the protection of the city you are liable to be injured or in a worse case scenario face death."

As Ben read the sign that same feeling came over him as he had as when they were leaving his house.

"What's the problem now?" Rachel asked Ben. "I don't know I just feel like once we leave this place we'll never be able to come back." "And what's the problem with that?" "Well, what if we ever want to come back and see the people we left or want to see where we grew up at?" "I never want to come back to this sad place of a town where no one can be free," she replied. "I guess your right," he said as they took there first steps out of the town.

All of the sudden both of them heard a siren going off and thinking it was for them they ran off as fast as they could leaving the town for the last time they thought they would see it.

"Let's get out of here!!" said a man in his late 20's. The man had brown hair was relatively tall for a young man with broad shoulders and was wearing a black and red suit with a giant R on it. Next to the man stood a meowth holding a bag of money in his mouth.

"Chill out!!" said the one of the other two mysterious figures by the man. He was tall and skinny with short spiky red hair. The other rocket member was quite an attractive girl who was pretty curvy with long straight black hair running down her back.

The meowth tugged on the brown haired rocket member and as he looked over he saw the cops coming. "Well what are we waiting for?" he asked. "We can't leave without the maps that the boss wants," replied the young woman.

"Do I have to do everything?" said the red haired member. As he ran up to safe the other two members stood far back. A loud explosion ran through the bank and the red haired member flew back. "That was a close one," he said as he laughed.

And with that they were out of there before the cops even got close to the bank.

After the two kids could run as far as there legs would take them they looked for a place to camp.

"Over there looks good!" Rachel exclaimed. She ran over to the spot laying in the soft sand on the outskirts of the only road that looked like it went on forever.

"Whatever's fine with me," joked Ben. "Let's just hope those sirens weren't for us," he said still catching his breath. And as the sun set and the two kids set up camp they staired up at the stars appearing one by one wondering what was lying ahead to come.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The two kids awoke the next morning two a very loud truck driving by.

Rachel looked at the truck driving away with a look on her face that no one would ever want to see.

"You didn't wake up like you said you always do!!!" Rachel screamed. "Ugh.. sorry…" said Ben who still looked like he wasn't fully awake yet. "I don't think we wanted to get into that truck anyway," he said looking at it in the distance. "You see that the truck's completely black and has a giant letter on it. So it's not like the other trucks that take goods out of the town."

"Whatever we still could've tried," Rachel mumbled.

The kids packed up there bags in the vast desert they seemed to be stuck in. Ben thought to himself "This doesn't seem like the deserts I've heard about. It feels like all the happiness has gone far away and all hope has evaporated with the water, lost forever. Maybe it's just because the road seems to go on forever though."

He grabbed the remains of his nutri – grain bar he was snacking on and followed Rachel. She still had the hat on she always did even though it felt like it was 100 degrees.

"Why are you always wearing that hat?" he asked her.

"Because it keeps my hair in place and makes me look cute!" she smiled. "Rachel I don't think any type of hat even if it was strung out of the nicest material in the world, would make you look cute," he joked as she hit him on the arm.

Meanwhile in their car the three gang members were listening to music. All of the sudden the screen right below the radio started to ring. "Looks like were getting a call from the boss," said the black haired girl.

She looked around and realized she was going to answer it.

Click!! All of the sudden the familiar picture of the brown haired man fell onto the screen. He was wearing his orange suit like always and had his faithful Persian sitting by his side purring.

"Good afternoon Giovanni!" they all said as the red haired driver pulled over to the side of the road so they could talk. "Good afternoon Hazel, Chris!! Where is my nephew?!" the boss asked. "Right here uncle," the boy said waking up from his nap looking drowsy.

"Good now I can see you all," said Giovanni as he continued.

"Well I'm hoping you didn't fail on such a simple task," his eyes showing the hardship and suffering they would have to go through if they did. "Of course not boss!" Hazel said holding up the plans making sure that the money wasn't visible.

"Hmm.. good job you will report to me immedietly when you arrive back in Kanto!" he said looking happier which made all three rockets relieved. "And as for you Leo.." he said staring at his nephew. "Looks like you may be working your way up closer to the boss position soon."

The screen clicked again except this time turning off.

The tension in the room had vanished no one feeling every second moving by like a chance to be ridiculed an punished.

"Well he seems to be fond of you Leo," said Chris laughing as he grabbed his laptop that was loading Doom 3.

"I don't see how you can be obsessed with that game!" said Hazel her eyes changing color to a mixed green – blue color. "I wouldn't expect a girl to understand." And as Hazel seemed to be turning a little red from anger Chris just grew more intrigued with his video game.

"Sooo.. thirsty," Ben said walking down the endless road. "If you would've just saved your water like me you would be fine," Rachel remarked with a smirk on her face. "I.. hate.. you…" he panted. "Well don't feel to bad the road can't on forever but even if it does I know that I wont be thirsty"

Rachel was sticking her tongue at him when the saw the sand starting to swirl. "What the…" Ben said staring blankly. "I think this would be a good time to run," he continued starting to move away from the sand charging at them.

"I didn't think sandstorms could move this fast!!!" yelled Rachel trying to grab on to Ben.

"What are you doing??" he said as Rachel grabbed on to his hand. "If the sandstorm hits us we have to hold on to eachother!"

A look of fear crossed Ben's face not just from the raging sandstorm but from realizing he was holding Rachel's hand.

"If we get lost though we'll never find the road!" he replied. And as he looked over at Rachel he knew that the chances of them escaping the sandstorm was grim.

"It doesn't matter we just have to try to not get caught in the sandstorm!" he said trying to make her feel better.

But as the sandstorm grew faster they got caught in it.

As Ben looked out into the distance he swore he could see a huge rock type figure standing in the distance.

But before he could tell Rachel the sandstorm engulfed them and they were trapped.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ben tried to look at Rachel as the sand was swarming around them but he would only barely open his eyes afraid that if he opened them fully sand would fill them.

"Don't let go Ben.." Rachel said as she held on to his had as tight as she could.

The sand raging around them started to move faster and grow stronger and without even realizing it they were starting to get cut on their arms, legs, and faces.

All of the sudden the piece of paper that was sticking out of Rachel's pocket flew out above her head getting engulfed in the sandstorm.

"NO!" Rachel screamed as she tried to grab it but Ben held onto her. "What are you doing??" he asked in a sudden frenzy. "I have to get that piece of paper!" she responded desperately.

And with all of his might Ben tried to hold onto her but she suddenly slipped away from his grasp and she saw her and the piece of paper disappear from his sight.

As he went into panic mode he wondered where the hell she had went, if she was ok, and if she was how he would find her. But as all the thoughts swarmed around in his head he couldn't help thinking about the strange rock thing he saw in the distance before the storm.

As he remembered it and realized what it could have been he was hit in the head with something heard and went unconscious.

--

The Rocket Members flew off into the distance in their van.

"Is that a sandstorm behind us?" Hazel asked her eyes turning a crimson gray.

"It looks to me like it is, but we need have no concern to what is happening behind us all we must focus on is getting to Kanto," Leo said as he started to press on the gas more.

As he pressed on the gas though he was confused because as anyone knows when you press on the gas pedal you should go faster but for some reason they seemed to be going slower.

"What the hell?" Leo said getting more frustrated with the vehicle.

Chris looked up from his computer realizing what was happening.

"You see Leo, (he said in a mocking voice) to travel in a car you need to have gas which I don't think we have anymore of." He pointed to the gas gauge and saw that the arrow was on the E.

"YOU IDIOT!!" Hazel screamed, her eyes turning a fierce red.

"How the hell are we supposed to get to Kanto if we don't have any gas!?" she continued as Leo was just sitting there in a certain kind of shock.

"Look we can just walk to the nearest town and find a gas station. From there we get some gas walk back and drive there and fill up. It's quite simple actually." Leo said then pulling out a map they had in the car.

He then had a dumfounded kind of look on his face though as he told them the nearest town was three miles away.

"THREE MILES!!" Hazel screamed again.

"Hazel can you stop screaming it's throwing off my game!" Chris said. "I guess it doesn't matter now though since we have to walk." With that he closed his computer and got out of the car.

The other two members followed his example and they started to walk.

But as they had only gotten about .1 of a mile Chris looked back and saw the worst possible thing.

The sandstorm Hazel had saw earlier had grew at an enormous rate and was charging at them like a herd of galloping horses. As the other two slowly turned around hearing it the only thing Chris could manage to say was "Oh Shit."

--

Ben's eyes slowly opened as he felt dizzy and had a horrible headache.

He looked around and saw that the sandstorm must've passed where he and Rachel had been. At that moment it struck him. "Rachel!!" he screamed and he went into the sudden frenzy he had been in before. But as his headache remained he realized all he could do now is rest.

He looked around and saw what looked nothing like a desert.

There were palm trees around him and he was lying on a large area of grass that engulfed the area.

He saw a huge lake of water and he crawled over to it scooping up some of the crystal clear water. When he tried to drink some though he realized all he had in his hands were sand. "Bleh!" he said spitting the sand out of his mouth.

As he looked once again though he realized it was all just an illusion that the heat and his headache must've created. But as he looked around he did see a tree. And he also saw something very strange behind it.

As he walked over the creature behind the tree seemed to grow frightened.

Before he knew what it was or what it was capable of leaves soared at him.

He tried to avoid them but one of them caught his face and cut his cheek. The creature remained behind the tree.

He pretended to be walking away and as he heard the creature start to move away from the tree he quickly ran as fast as he could and tackled it. He looked down and at first what he thought he saw was a giant flower bulb.

But as he checked again he saw some sort of creature under the bulb and a shock rose throughout his body as he realized it could be one of the strange creatures he was warned so much about….


End file.
